Simultaneous Set Up
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are trying to set up oblivious Nick and Jeff, while trying to ignore their feelings for the other. Nick and Jeff just want "Klaine to make out already!" Klaine, Niff, Oneshot. Terrible summary, better inside!


"Jeeeefff" Nick whined, flopping on the bed next to his friend and scrunching his face adorably - Jeff noticed - as he chucked his phone on a corner of the bed.

"Yes, Nick?" Jeff sighed, trying to finish his essay due in tomorrow, remembering a head council warbler's words on Thursday evening,

"_You guys, you'll be happier when it's finished and you'll have Sunday night to just laze about!"_

Damnit. He hated when Wes was right.

"That was Blaine. _Again._ Hold me!" Nick sighed dramatically, burying his face into his friends shoulder and nuzzling a bit more than he should. Jeff laughed and started running his fingers through Nick's hair, both revelling in the contact. Both were crazy about the other, both were completely oblivious.

"Was it abo-"

"Yes"

Jeff winced, it was getting exhausting, I mean he liked Blaine, but…

"Like, I really don't care what shade Kurt's eyes were today, or how he texted him "Hey J" and I don't know" Nick did speech marks with his hands and put on a whiny voice, imitating Blaine "What it MEAAAAANS" Jeff responded enthusiastically,

"I know and all Kurt does is go on-"

* * *

"-and on about how Nick's hair is so floppy and perfectly brown and he get's little dimples whenever he smiles and-" Kurt carried on rambling about Jeff's obvious feelings while Blaine just zoned out, looking at Kurt adoringly and how he rolled his eyes slightly with each little point he had learnt about Nick because of Jeff and how he scrunched up his face adorably when Blaine phone buzzed displaying a text from Nick asking if Jeff said anything about him, "I mean seriously…Blaine?" he looked over at Blaine and blushed slightly.

Shit. Kurt noticed him staring at him like he was some _god _or something. Blaine flashed a charming grin to cover up the embarrassment and tried to respond. Oh that's right, he hadn't actually heard anything Kurt was saying, too busy staring.

"Oh, uh, what?" He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"How can they not see the other one is in love with them? All they do is hug and _cuddle_ and gaze at each other and talk all the time!" Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Blaine chuckled and patted the bed beside him.

"I'm tired. Disney movies?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Kurt giggled - and the most adorable noise goes to - and sat next to Blaine, not wanting to freak him out with being too close. Blaine seemed all too quick to solve that, reaching his hands around Kurt's waist and pulling Kurt in with a squeak and laugh from the taller boy. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck and hummed happily in appreciation.

But Kurt's words rang through:

_All they do is hug and cuddle_

But Kurt doesn't love you Blaine. Not like you love him.

Blaine's eyes were beginning to shut slowly when Kurt squeaked and leapt up,

"We have to get them together!"

"No, we should, Jeff! We should do it!" Nick looked up happily.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Get them together!" Nick looked at Jeff hopefully, "Pwetty pleaaaaase" he looked up under his long eyelashes. He then smirked and started to run his hand across Jeff sides.

Jeff never should of told him he was ticklish. 20 minutes later a "ok, ok, we'll try!" squeaked out and Nick fist pumped the air in celebration. Jeff rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were very busy brainstorming ideas. Kurt had even gone so far as to make a table of Do's and Don'ts. He was adorable. Blaine was drawing little hearts on pieces of paper, daydreaming, yet again.

"I've got it!" Jeff and Kurt simultaneously cried.

* * *

Kurt wrung his hands nervously as him and Blaine walked down the hall. This plan could totally and utterly fail, but it's worth a try, was Kurt's mini mantra to himself as he went down the hall.

He didn't tell Blaine the plan, as much as he begged - he should get a medal for resisting those puppy dog eyes - because Blaine when he's excited can be easy to read and Nick would know what's going on.

"Jeff!" He broke his own train of thought when he came across a blonde boy walking along with a slightly shorter brown boy giving him gooey love eyes without the other noticing, Jeff smiled and jogged up to them, Nick in tow.

Please, please, don't fail, Jeff pleaded as he went up to Kurt and Blaine (Jeff thought it was easier to call them Klaine but that made Nick roll his eyes),

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff smiled blindly,

"Hey Jeff!" Kurt's smile returned just as bright. Out of the corner of Jeff's eyes he could see Blaine frown slightly but cover it up. Jeff smirked. This is going to be easy, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded and walked to the other side of the hall, slightly confused,

"Right Jeff, you're nice and sweet but please let me finish when I say; will you go on a date with me?" Kurt bit his bottom lip and Jeff stood there confused, "Just you know, it'll make Nick jealous?"

Jeff spluttered in protest, shaking his head wildly and looked over to Blaine and Nick who were obviously failing to subtly look at us. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow to Jeff's antics and Jeff looked up,

"I'll try anything!" Jeff smiled, "I was going to ask you out anyway-" Kurt gave a horrified look, "Not like that, Kurt! You know, so you can get Blaine jealous!"

Kurt smiled briefly and hung his head,

"Blaine would never get jealous over me"

"No way to know until you try?" Jeff smirked, playfully shoving his shoulder. Kurt smiled and nodded. Jeff held out his arm and Kurt laughed, taking it. There's the easy part done.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was Kurt linked with Jeff and walking back like they had some big private joke, laughing, heads close together. They walked up to Nick and Blaine and gave lovey eyes to each other. What the hell?

"So Friday, 8 o'clock?" Kurt fluttered his eyelids at Jeff. I'm surprised they didn't burst into flames at the confused but strong evil's Nick and Blaine were trying to cover up. Jeff giggled,

"It's a date" He reached out for Kurt's hand, put it to his mouth and _kissed it._

Blaine was stood just as motionless. His mind kept running back to what just happened, trying to take it all in. Kurt? Dating Jeff? What if they have a great time, and kiss and date and-

"Why don't we double date?" Blaine grinned hugely with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Kurt's eyes widened. So did Nick's. What is Blaine-

_Aaah._

He noticed all the little looks Blaine was giving to Kurt like he wanted to cry or shout or fight - Nick felt generally the same. Blainers was jealous!

You can't judge, so are you, Nick moaned to himself, he suddenly caught on,

"Yeah! Me and Blaine will double date with you two!" Nick grinned, causing Kurt to choke on air and Jeff to smile nervously,

"Great."

"Shit!" Blaine spun around quickly, "Niiiiiccckk!" Blaine whined and pushed his way into Nick's dorm room through the door without knocking. He remembered his situation and shut his eyes for a few minutes and then slowly lifted a eyelid,

"Oh, phew! You're not doing anything awkward" Blaine smiled, looking over Nick on the bed, reading a book,

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I need to talk to you"

Blaine sat down slowly and fiddled with the side of Nick's bed throw timidly,

"I don't-" He breathed in, still looking fixedly at the floor, "Like you"

He looked up slowly and his eyebrows furrowed together when he saw Nick biting his hand not to laugh,

"I'm sorry. Just, oh my god! Your face! You looked like you'd just ran over a baby kitten!"

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched up even further at the strange description,

"I just" Nick breathed in sharply, "I don't like you either. I know you like Kurt"

"What?!" Blaine leapt up, "I do not know what would make you even consider that preposterous idea!"

"Maybe because you talk undeniably posh and slow when you're nervous because you think it will make you sound relaxed?"

Blaine sighed,

"It's pretty obvious. I mean all you do is look at him like he's your _world _or something"

Blaine sighed, mumbling small "fine" and "just don't tell him" like phrases,

"Just. I didn't ask to double date to…double date, you know?"

"Same"

Blaine smiled,

"Ok, good. So…"

He leapt of the bed and dug in his pockets, showing off several different colourful ribbons,

"Which bow tie?!"

Nick breathed out. It was going to be a long night.

"Jeff!"

"Kurt!"

They met in the middle of the long hallway that connected their dorms, intertwining hands and yelping before shouting simultaneously,

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Oh yes you do! You look great in whatever!" They both rushed to reassure each other, giggling after.

They both smirked at each other and ran to the others room to find their outfit.

Nick and Blaine were waiting in the Dalton hallway for the other half of their "double date". They were being rather silent, not that they weren't friends but more they were contemplating the fact that they thought Jeff and Kurt were going on a date with no ulterior motives other than to be with each other.

Nick had persuaded Blaine to go without the bowtie, but with a deep purple polo and ankle length trousers. He even got Blaine to go without _gel_, who knows how. He was rather glad he had though when Blaine walked to Nick's door to pick him up for their date. Nick sucked in a sharp breath. Blaine looked _good _without gel in his hair! If Blaine wants Kurt to notice as much as Nick wants Jeff too, he's definitely on the right track.

"Does it look alright?" Blaine ran a hand through it hazardly, now that he actually could, "I think it looks stupid"

Nick scoffed, giving him a look and looking down the hallway, not even bothering to reply to his question.

Both boys breath simultaneously hitched as Jeff and Kurt walked down the hallway, meeting in the middle. Kurt's eyes swung to Blaine, then widened as they took in his curly hair and tried to ignore his dry throat. Blaine tried to keep eye contact of _anything _but he couldn't stop either looking at Kurt's eyes or him in those skinny jeans. Nick produced a snort at Blaine's face but it drowned out into a fond smile when he saw Jeff glancing at him. Jeff looked down blushing and coughed slightly, causing all four boys to break out of their daze and splitting off into their "couples" on the way to the date.

"Harper seriously did that…at Tom's party!? She's been dating Tom for months!" Jeff exploded, eyes wide and disbelieving, "They had total faith in the other, he must be crushed!"

Blaine nodded his head vigorously, "He isn't talking to anyone, he's messing up harmonies. It must be pretty bad since Wes let him off that, especially after the disaster of 2010" They all let in a sharp hiss. Kurt looked at them in interest, not entirely sure what they were discussing but laughing and rolling his eyes at appropriate moments. He was beginning to feel like one of the Warblers, but it was a big adjustment.

Blaine obviously noticed, seeing as his eyes swung from Jeff and Nick to Kurt and leaned forward just as the others started mouthing off Harper, "So Kurt, I have thought about another argument in our Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga war…"

"-And honestly, Kurt. It was the best thing ever! I mean you have no idea…" Blaine lit up, using exaggerated hand movements and beaming at this beautiful boy in front of him. They had sat with each couple on one side of the booth at Breadsticks but all the boys sitting in front of their crushes did not achieve much in hindsight. Kurt and Blaine were talking and laughing and Nick and Jeff were chuckling softly and smiling at each other, hands achingly close. Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine's hair bobbed as he spoke now it was free and Kurt was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to run his fingers through his hair and kiss him.

From the moment Blaine started to talk directly to Kurt, neither couples have stopped talking to the other, still sitting far after they had paid the bill.

Nick shook his head and tried to remind himself that Jeff was here with Kurt. Not with him. Although…Kurt wasn't paying much attention to Jeff. In fact, Nick smirked as Jeff looked down at his drink, chuckling softly, Jeff has been paying Nick more attention. Beat that Kurt!

He looked over at Kurt and laughed delightfully. Nick could see as Kurt spoke how much he loved Blaine, gazing at him almost adoringly. Maybe he didn't like Jeff. But then…why did they ask each other on dates? Were Kurt and Jeff-

He was cut off from his thoughts as a hand hesitantly touched his. He saw Jeff shuffle uncomfortably out of the corner of Nick's eye, hair shifting adorably. Nick automatically tangled their fingers together, not thinking whether Jeff's hand had been an accident and _why didn't he think that?! _Nick blushed, but Jeff didn't move the hand and Nick looked up into his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine's feet were stroking softly against the other as they slowly drifted out of conversation and sat staring at each other, hesitant hope in their eyes.

A complete silence fell over the table, annoyingly interrupted by a pretty but curvy young girl with slightly chubby, glowing cheeks and innocent eyes, a Breadstix clip showing the name _Penny _on top of her tight fitting apron.

"Hi!" She grinned, sliding over two desserts, "These are on the house! I just want to say, you are the cutest pair of couples we've ever had! You're so blatantly in love and-" She took a picture out of her apron of a girl around her age with blonde hair and a soft grin, "You're an inspiration to people, more than you realise…" she smiled sweetly at the picture of the girl and slid it back into her apron, "Everytime I see you here, on a date" She glanced toward Blaine and Kurt, "It gives me that little more courage to tell my mom I'm gay and in love…so thank you"

Blaine and Kurt grinned before the words seeped in and they looked up panicked, "We're not-"

"He's not my-"

"Not that I wouldn't want, I mean I _really _would-"

"I mean he's perfect, I just…"

They both paused and snapped their heads to each other, letting out a duo of squeaks, "_What?!_"

Silence descended over them as they stared disbelievingly at each other for what seemed like the tensest second of their lives before they were leaping out of their seats, mouth attached at break neck speak and kissing like their lives depended on it.

Nick, Penny and Jeff paused for five seconds - no response, ten seconds - no response, thirty seconds _- _no response. Apparently being a singer gave you pretty big lungs. Penny squealed and ran off, taking the remainders of a man's meal who was openly glaring and looked back at the others and winked as she handed the man his bill without offering him anything else.

Nick ran a hand down his face and pulled Jeff up,

"Come with me?" he sighed and Jeff nodded hesitantly, looking slightly bitter at Blaine and Kurt, and they exited outside hand in hand.

"Don't worry…I'm not expecting you to do something like that…" Jeff chuckled, stiff and forced, because _oh, how he wanted him to_.

Nick glanced up, chuckling just as forced,

"No, I wanted to tell you I loved you with more class than tha-" Nick cut himself off, head snapping to look at Jeff's wide eyes, "Crap"

Jeff stood in shock. He stared openly at Nick's face, looking for any small part of humour on his face, to tell him it was some cruel joke. Seeing nothing but embarrassment - hopefully not because he regretted it - Jeff smiled hesitantly. The longer he looked at Nick's face, the larger his smile became, growing to an alarming size. He pulled in Nick by their joined hands and swung one arm low around his waist, one coming to stroke Nick's cheek sweetly,

"Love you, Nick"

"Love you, Jeff"

They leant into the kiss simultaneously, as a unit, like they had always been. Nick smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, tugging softly, to deepen the kiss. Jeff responded enthusiastically, pulling away a little later and smiling sheepishly at Nick, puppy dog eyes under long eyelashes looking at him shyly, which was _adorable_ and practically asking for another kiss. Nick obliged.

They broke apart as they heard the door swing open and two boys stumble out, hands tangled together, faces flushed and grinning, heads bent together and love in their eyes. Kurt turned to the others and his smile became blindly as he took in their embrace, poking Blaine gently in the side and getting to look at anything other than Kurt. Blaine looked up, dazed eyes and dopey grin at full force as he hooked his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him impossibly closer.

"Well" Kurt giggled, turning to Blaine into his embrace and promptly forgetting the others, "I think this night went rather well"

Blaine hummed in response as Kurt ran his fingers through his curly hair, "Rather well indeed"


End file.
